Are You Gay?
by lizza of the west
Summary: In which Haruhi becomes jealous while watching the twins perform their brotherly love act, and Hikaru proves himself. Oneshot.


**Hey! LizzaKysn here. Well, like one of my other stories, this is based off of a challenge issued by Demi-kun, on the S H I N E forum. I hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, I have a rant about this in my profile, so I'll make this short: if you're going to review anonymously with something barely related to the story, bashing on the HikaHaru pairing, I'll delete your review.  
Enjoy!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Haruhi glanced over towards the twins. They were performing their act again.

"...And he was completely COVERED in icing..." Hikaru was saying.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whined, pulling on his brother's sleeve, "You weren't supposed to mention anything about that..."

Hikaru cupped his brother's chin and smirked, replying, "But you were so adorable. Also, I had the pleasure of helping you wash yourself off..."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, the blush spreading across his face looking a _bit_ too genuine for Haruhi's taste. She huffed and turned around, returning to her customers.

"H-Haruhi-kun...?" one of her regulars, sitting to her right, stuttered.

"Are you..." another one, directly in front of her started and trailed off. The girl to Haruhi's left continued for her.

"Are you in love with Hikaru-kun?" she interrogated, apparently loud enough for the whole room to hear, for suddenly the room was silent. Well, with the exception of Tamaki, who had choked on his tea and was sputtering, and Kaoru, who was chuckling.

Hikaru was blushing, while Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck, smiled, and replied, "No, we're just friends."

"Then why were you staring at Hikaru just now?" she persisted. The girl in the middle decided to add in her bit too.

"And why did you look so annoyed?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you jealous of Kaoru?" the first girl asked.

"Why would I be jealous of him? I don't like Hikaru," she spat, crossing her arms.

"Haru-chan, you're being overly defensive," Hani interjected.

"I don't freaking like Hikaru!" she yelled, as she stormed out of the room.

Again, the whole room fell silent, until one of the girls commented, "Well, I don't think anyone expected that, eh?"

Hikaru stood up and followed her out of the room.

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

Haruhi sighed as she slid down the wall into a sitting position. She buried her head in her hands and wondered, _Is he actually incestuous with Kaoru?_

She heard footsteps and turned to see who it was. She let out a groan as she saw Hikaru walking towards her. "Go away," she murmured bitterly.

"Yo, Haruhi, what's up?" he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just--" she hesitated. "...Nothing. It doesn't matter..." she looked in the opposite direction. _Tsk_ing, Hikaru wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

"Seriously, what's wrong? Did I do something that upset you?" he whispered into her ear.

She sighed. _Might as well_, she figured. "Hikaru?" she turned in his embrace so she was facing him.

"Yes?"

"Are you gay?"

"...Am I what?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Gay," she repeated.

The word took a second to sink in, but when it did, Hikaru laughed... loudly. Right in her face.

"Your breath smells terrible..." she muttered

"Haruhi, m'dear, is THAT what's bothering you? What kind of question is that?" he asked, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

"You neglected answering the question," she stated.

"You're serious? Haruhi, if I was gay, would I be going out with you?"

"No..."

"And would I do this?"

"Do wha--" she stopped as his lips pressed against her cheek. "Hikaru, a kiss on the cheek doesn't mean anything," she glared.

"You actually _want _me to do more than that?" he blinked. "Okay, well, your choice," he moved his mouth to her lips and pressed again. Haruhi was almost convinced, but he pulled away almost within a second.

"That was just a peck!" she protested. "Anyone could do that if they were trying to make someone think they weren't gay."

He sighed in annoyance and replied, "Well, what am I supposed to do? You usually slap me when I try. But, if you really want to be proven wrong..." he trailed off and waited for her to reply. Which she tried to do. But as soon as she opened her mouth, his lips returned to hers and his tongue was caressing hers, waiting for a response.

_That dirty little...! Well, I'll show him... _Haruhi thought as she moved her tongue against his, battling for dominance. If she won, he'd be embarrassed she had topped him, and she'd be satisfied that she had gotten back at him.

Of course, Hikaru was just surprised that she had even responded, much less that she was going at his mouth with more energy than he was at hers. He caught onto what she was doing and decided to switch it up a bit. He suddenly pulled away. She looked confused, until he moved his mouth to her neck. He administered small kisses up and down the expanse of skin, then bit her towards her collar bone. He licked the sore spot, then moved his head so his eyes were level with hers.

"Are you convinced now?"

"What?" she blinked, dazed.

"That I'm straight," he laughed.

"Oh, right, that..." she jokingly pretended to be thinking. "Well, I don't know..."

"Okay, then, here's more proof," he smirked, but made no move to kiss her again. Instead...

"Hikaru, stop groping me!"

_Click, flash, **thud**._

Both turned just in time to see Kyoya pulling a picture out of a Polaroid camera, and Tamaki on the floor... unconscious. Kyoya stepped over him and towards the couple sitting on the floor.

"You two think you could repeat that scene for the customers? Well, minus the grope, of course," he smiled in an if-you-say-no-you're-dead manner. Haruhi groaned as Hikaru grinned.

"No way in hell/Yes, we'd be happy to," they replied at the same time. Haruhi looked bewildered, Hikaru looked hurt.

"You don't want to kiss me?" he asked, feigning indignation.

"In front of a hundred girls? Are you fucking kidding me?" she deadpanned.

"Great, be ready to reenact that on Friday," Kyoya interrupted, walking away, and dragging Tamaki with him.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

That Friday, the medical wing of Ouran was full of unconscious girls.

•**owari•**


End file.
